<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessings by tinycrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284129">Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown'>tinycrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adored characters: anduin [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Wedding?, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, anduin is worried 24/7, dialogue heavy at a few bits, ebyssian being a confused bitch, everyone is annoyed by alexstraszas presence, wrathion hates alexstrasza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s one thing to look forward too, though,” Valeera grinned from behind him in the mirror and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him playfully. “You’re getting married!”  </p><p>“Dragon married, at least,” He chuckled and patted her arms. “Not ‘officially’ in the eyes of the court or the Cathedral, not until I have a ‘proper’ wedding.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn &amp; Ebyssian | Ebonhorn, Valeera Sanguinar &amp; Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion &amp; Ebyssian | Ebonhorn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adored characters: anduin [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMagister/gifts">StarMagister</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://tinycrowned.tumblr.com/image/613411185286660096</p><p>^^I DREW AN IMAGE FOR THIS FIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Listen well, my love, please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s hard not to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “... I’m glad you find it easy to listen to me, then…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just say what you need to say, it’s getting late- I’m tired. I’ve been on my feet all day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright then, come here.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Loosen up a little! You might just crush my ribs.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hush. I wanted to ask you-” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“I look…” Anduin stared at himself in the mirror, puzzled and displeased as he twisted his torso. His nose wrinkled as it caught sight of the open back, a myriad of scars burst from one focused point on his protruded spine. <em> Is… that why people tell me to eat more? </em>He studied the prominent bones of his shoulders a little more in the mirror, and wondered if the statements from the dwarves or the pandaren were actually true, and not just because humans were stick-like in general. </p><p>“Dark.” Valeera finished for him when he took too long to finish, appearing in the mirror behind him. She toyed with the soft, smooth strands of silky hair that flowed down his shoulders. Half of it was in a bun, pulling back his bangs to make room for the scale-chained circlet upon his head. There was still one stubborn wavy piece of hair that forced its wait out of the leather tie and was sticking out. But below it, the circlet caught more attention from his eyes. He’d only ever been put in white, blue, or gold… never… <em> red.  </em></p><p>He’d never actually worn something as dark as this before… </p><p>“You don’t like looking at them?” She asked, her short-nailed fingers prodding at his back, rubbing it comfortingly as she gave him a small hug. Anduin looked more and more displeased the more he thought about… a bunch of strange people- even friends and family- seeing the mess that was on his skin. </p><p>“No. I don’t like the thought of anyone looking at them either,” He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. “I know that <em> this </em>is what he wants me to wear, though, so I’ll… put up with it, I suppose.” He was glad he wasn’t in breeches at least, tugging at the dark grey baggy pants that clung to his ankle. For some reason, he was to go without shoes. </p><p>… It was probably a black dragon thing. </p><p>“There’s one thing to look forward too, though,” Valeera grinned from behind him in the mirror and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him playfully. “You’re getting married!” </p><p>“Dragon married, at least,” He chuckled and patted her arms. “Not ‘officially’ in the eyes of the court or the Cathedral, not until I have a ‘proper’ wedding.” Anduin rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel like having <em> two </em>weddings, one was enough exhaustion, and he hadn’t actually arrived yet. He frowned and twisted his torso again, looking at the exposed scars. </p><p>“They really bother you, don’t they? Want me to ask if you can cover them up?” Valeera offered, rubbing his back. Anduin’s shoulders slumped as he observed himself again and again and again… it was just… such a strange look on him. The wide neck of the short long-sleeved tabard was quite… revealing- he knew the bonding ceremony would quite literally end with a bite, so he understood the functionality and yet… </p><p>He reached up to clutch his mother’s necklace, and then drew his eyes to the scale-chained choker that sat… quite… uncomfortably in the middle of his neck. He’d never really worn one before, thankfully it wasn’t tight. He’d seen enough ladies at gatherings tugging at the thing like it was choking them… despite that being in the name, he was glad it <em> wasn’t </em> choking him. </p><p>“Anduin? I know you’re practically entranced without yourself and all, but I need an answer?” The king jumped, turning to face her as he processed her long-lost question through the tirade he went through thinking about a damn choker-</p><p>“Ah, no, no thank you. I know this is what he wants me to look like, so I don’t mind, if it’s for him.” He said absent-mindedly, his face flushing as Valeera’s smile turned into a teasing grin. He caught his words and clenched his fists, folding his arms. Anduin glared at her, <em> daring </em>her to say something. </p><p>“Alright, well, get ready to go- <em> your most beloved </em>will be waiting for you soon on the other side of the portal.” She gave a mock bow and slipped out of the door to his chambers, hearing the foyer door close after a minute. Anduin grasped his mother’s necklace again and turned his head, brows furrowing. </p><p>They were ugly. Spindly, winding down his back and across his shoulders, up the back of his neck. Why did Wrathion want to see them so clearly? He knew that he hated them- despite the dragon lavishing his love onto every fissure, every scrap of skin that bore the weight of his mistakes.</p><p>Anduin turned his head away from the mirror and slumped, adjusting his circlet and tightening the belt cinched around his hips. He hadn’t seen Wrathion since the night prior, saying that it would be funny if they stuck somewhat to human tradition and forbade themselves from seeing each other until Anduin arrived in Pandaria.</p><p>They both agreed that Mason’s Folly would be where the ceremony was- it was the birthplace of their relationship as well as where they first kissed, so it was an automatic <em> yes </em>when Wrathion had suggested it. </p><p>Anduin wasn’t exactly sure <em> who </em> would be there, Wrathion didn’t exactly tell him, but Anduin wasn’t sure <em> if </em> his friends and family would attend- though he doubted that they… wouldn’t?</p><p>Anduin shook his head of confusion and carded his hand through his hair, combing out any lingering knots after the harsh brushing Valeera had put it through. She’d also thought to brush a comb through it after, so his scalp wasn’t in much of a happy place at the moment, and he’d hate to have to ask the Light to soothe his <em> scalp </em>of all things, though it was looking like he’d need to… </p><p>He sighed, relieved as the pain flowed away, mentally apologizing to whatever force was listening for such a trivial thing. He stopped before the door to the foyer and eyed the coat rack, wondering if he should consider… covering up… when he was walking through the city. Or was there a portal in the Keep somewhere? Light, he didn’t know. He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that Valeera would be waiting outside for him. </p><p>Anduin reached for his cloak but then stopped, clenching his fist and lowering it back to his side. He… he would have to get used to people staring at him. </p><p>He marched straight out of the door and regretted it. </p><hr/><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>“As fine as you did the last three times you asked, brother.” Ebyssian hummed, placing his mug down on the table. He turned his snout up to his kin and then back to the panda rushing around the tavern. </p><p>Tong, he found out the panda’s name, and Wrathion had rekindled a friendship weeks before Wrathion even considered speaking to Anduin about the future of their relationship. He’d come to Ebyssian, jittery and nervous and the elder dragon had to talk him down short of his obnoxious rambling turning into full-on yelling at either him or the wall. He was concerned that the old pandaren wouldn’t let him come back after the fight they’d had, but Tong was a peaceful man, and had complimented the youngling on his growth in maturity. </p><p>Ebyssian did not know much of Wrathion before he’d officially met him- but rumors said he was an arrogant, stubborn son of a bitch. </p><p>… as they were. </p><p>He’d not put it past one of his own to be so forthcoming and persistent. The strength of those aspects were still heavy within Wrathion, but he put the energy in different places. </p><p>For example, his love for the human king. </p><p>Ebyssian had never actually <em> met </em> Anduin, but he wasn’t one to pry in his kin’s life, nevertheless the kin that he hardly knew. Wrathion would not appreciate him trying to crawl in between every decision like a worried parent- though he thought himself wise, he sought it best to advise rather than control. </p><p>Spirits knew their family was full of obsessive control… Wrathion admitted to exposing himself to the darker side of that obsession quite a few times in his lifetime. </p><p>From what he’d heard, Anduin was supposed to be an extraordinarily benevolent being of which his brother held to the highest regards. He described his beauty as being ethereal and heart-palpitating. His eyes were of the deepest blue sky crystals. He cherished his giving and gentle personality, of which Ebyssian could imagine is what enraptured his brother so- with the way his red eyes practically sparkled when he spoke of the king. They were exact opposites, according to Wrathion. </p><p>Of course, with all of the flattery, Ebyssian lowered his standards. If only slightly. He had no doubt that the king was everything Wrathion described and more, but he would like to confirm it all for himself. </p><p>“You’re very distracted today.” Wrathion commented, the bracelets on his wrists jangling as he plopped down into the seat in front of him. Ebyssian sighed and took another drink. </p><p>“... This is a good brew,” He said off-handedly as Tong passed by, serving his other customers. “So… did you invite Alexstrasza, or…?” He saw the dark look cross his face, and braced himself for another rant. </p><p>“Or,” Wrathion grimaced. “She sure enjoys shoving her presence everywhere, doesn’t she?” He leaned back and drummed his fingers along the table, glaring as the Queen cooed down at a baby pandaren. She still made his brother wildly uncomfortable- and Ebyssian was sure that if it came down to it he would ask her to leave, but apparently he didn’t have the heart because of the simpering, pathetic look she gave him when she practically <em> ‘begged’ </em>him to stay. </p><p>“I suppose I cannot blame her, nothing this remotely big for any flight has happened in a long while- especially the,” he quoted with his fingers, “‘marriage’ between a human and a dragon.” Ebyssian shrugged. He knew what Wrathion wished to tell him. That he was an experimentation created by her flight, of which Alexstrasza was wholly unaware of- the part Wrathion <em> blamed </em>her for, not being able to control her flight. An uncorrupted whelp purified with the corpse of a black whelp and a wild black dragon egg- as well as the unfortunate continuous forced breeding of his mother, Nyxondra. The titan device that accompanied gave him advanced thought and growth, giving him histories beyond knowledge and yet not enough experience to match. </p><p>“Marriage, hm?” Wrathion’s haughty snort brought him back, “Anduin must be hounded by official requests for a <em> proper </em>wedding in my absence. His ‘nobles’ hardly leave him be about such things. It must be written on paper, otherwise, it isn’t real,” He shook his head and accepted the mug Tong handed him with a smile. He saw the look on Ebyssian’s face and pressed his lips together, “Anduin doesn’t like it much either. He doesn’t particularly enjoy attracting so much attention, royal or not.” </p><p>“I imagine those with private lives behind a mask do not enjoy those lives being exposed.” Ebyssian said quietly, glaring at the now empty mug with better-smelling foam lying at the bottom. It <em> was </em> a good brew, while it lasted. <em> I can always ask for more…  </em></p><p>“Wrathion! He’s here!” A blonde, long-haired elf stomped her way up the door.</p><p>
  <em> Nevermind.  </em>
</p><p>He could see his brother stand up excitedly, a grin lighting up his face so quickly as the king stepped inside beside the elf. The commotion died down inside the tavern, some heads turning and others beginning to whisper- about the king himself or his attire, Ebyssian didn’t care. One suspicion confirmed, the king was quite attractive for a mortal. From yards away, he could practically feel a bright, blinding light pulsing from his core swelling up larger and larger with what could only be described as joy as he approached Wrathion. </p><p>The two held fast to each other, Wrathion being the taller of the two, scooped up the king easily. Anduin tapped his shoulder once he’d lifted him up too far and they, bashfully, dipped their heads at their audience before they excused themselves and stepped out of the tavern. </p><p>“Tong? Another mug, please.” </p><hr/><p>“You look…” Wrathion scrabbled for words as a small smile appeared on Anduin’s face. <em> “Beautiful </em>, my dear.” He held him at arms length, then reached up to cup his cheek. Anduin chuckled, somewhat nervously, as he shifted his gaze toward the sky instead of looking at his fiance. Standing on the off-side of the tavern, they were shielded from the looks of the other dragons that had… for lack of a better term, invited themselves. </p><p>Wrathion noticed how his arms folded, protectively, as if to hide, and took a hold of his arm. He tugged the king into his arms and rubbed his back, coming across the exposed rigidly scarred skin and frowning when he flinched. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you upset?” He pried, pulling back to search Anduin’s face. The king sighed and his smile became tight. </p><p>“I’m fine, I just…” he sighed and flicked his eyes upward before managing a sheepish look. “Everyone can see my back,” He rubbed the back of his neck, squeezing Wrathion’s arm. “I supposed I’m not quite ready for that yet.” </p><p>With a sudden bright flash and the sound of billowing fabric, Wrathion produced a dark, sheer shawl and wrapped it around Anduin’s shoulders, his pale hands closing around the ends immediately and tucking it close to his chest. </p><p>“You could have said something beforehand when I’d shown you the outfit.” He grumbled, tugging the king close again. Anduin hummed a laugh and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. </p><p>“I just wanted to make you happy.” </p><p>“I’m happy when you’re happy. And comfortable. And safe. And satis-”</p><p>“Okay!” he interrupted, face flushed, “okay, I get it. I am as well. With you, I mean,” He snorted, caressing Wrathion’s cheek and pecking his lips softly. They stood there, soft kisses exchanged and tender touches traded, but Anduin bumped his nose with his own and raised an eyebrow. “So… what comes next?” </p><p>“We mingle, I suppose. Nothing has to <em> happen </em>now… maybe I simply wish to show you off.” The dragon teased, stepping away as he bowed, offering his arm. The king rolled his eyes and slipped his hand around his bicep. </p><p>“I’m no <em> jewel.” </em> </p><p>“The way your eyes sparkle beg to differ, my dear.”</p><p>“Ever the romantic, love.” Anduin rested his head on his shoulder as they returned to the tavern, offering the king a seat. He turned his head toward the large dark-furred tauren nursing another full mug and gave a small smile. </p><p>“You must be Ebornhorn- or do you prefer Ebyssian?” </p><p>“Whichever you wish to call me by,” He shrugged, scraping his thumb against the handle. “It is good to finally meet you, your majesty.”</p><p>“Call me Anduin. I’m glad to meet you as well. Wrathion has told me much.” Ebyssian offered his hand and Anduin took it, shaking lightly with a gentle squeeze at the end. Wrathion’s arm had extended to the back of Anduin’s chair, a lazy, pleasant smile on his face as he stared over at his brother with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. </p><p>“Really? <em> How </em>much?”</p><p>“Well actually,” Anduin chuckled softly, “Baine mentioned you before Wrathion told me.” </p><p>“What?” Ebyssian leaned forward suddenly, “I told him to keep it secret-”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Anduin said quietly, waving his hands, “the letters Baine and I share are completely safe and guarded. No one else knew,” Ebyssian huffed, annoyed, and folded his arms across his chest. “Baine and I have been friends since I was a child. We trust each other,” he folded his hands in his lap. “I was sorry to hear that the old gods began to torment you before we found any evidence of them growing on our planet. I hoped the spirits soothed you some during your slumber.” </p><p>Ebyssian’s ears flattened slightly as he narrowed his eyes down at the youngling, trying to find the false pleasantries, and… surprisingly finding none. He held genuine concern from the wrinkle in his brow to the slight frown of his lips. Ebyssian noted that his face held worry… but also… understanding? </p><p>“You priests must have suffered under the worst nightmares of N’zoth. I apologize we were not able to stop him sooner.” Ebyssian realized and searched his gaze again, and found nothing but concern and care… an interesting mortal, indeed. Especially for a king. </p><p>“You did the best you could as fast as you could… I’m just regretful that I could not help.” Wrathion took his hand and squeezed it softly. </p><p>“If you had <em> dared </em>to accompany Magni to the Chamber I would have thrown you back to Stormwind myself. I was not going to allow you to be so close to that monster- you were already suffering as badly as the priests were in Uldum.” His face was stoic and firm- he wasn’t jesting as he usually would with such a ‘threat’. He noticed Anduin cover Wrathion’s hand with his own, and lean over to rest his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“I didn’t particularly enjoy hearing about your whims and adventures trying to stop an old god that corrupted your entire flight.” He shot back, the dragon pressing his lips together, squeezing his hand. Ebyssian huffed, frowning at the bitter taste of residual brew in his mouth. </p><p><em> They care for each other, </em> he thought, <em> they’ve known each other longer than I ever have. </em></p><p>“Did… who came here, today? There are so many dragons- or <em> elves, </em>at least-” Anduin flushed embarrassedly, “and tauren! And… humans…” he laughed nervously, hand tightening over Wrathion’s. </p><p>“If you’re asking if you’ll see anybody you know- then no, I’m pretty sure you won’t know anyone… and neither will I,” He sighed, “The only people I invited were my brother and… surprisingly, Kalecgos. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d yammered along with the information of this to many others… presumably why Tong has a tavern full of pandering <em> lizards.” </em> He wrinkled his nose disgustingly as a group of elves switched their gaze onto them. </p><p>“I… I forgot about Tong. Where is he? I’d like to say hi… it’s been quite a few years!” </p><p>“He’s over there. Go, say hi. I’m sure he’ll be busy all night.” Anduin stood up and kissed his forehead, hurrying over to the panda, who immediately put his empty platter down and tugged him into a hug. They began to chatter, and Wrathion hummed a chuckle as he took a long sip from his mug. </p><p>“He is not what you expected?” Wrathion asked with a sly smile, seeing the contemplative look on Ebyssian’s face. </p><p>“He is… exactly what you said he was.” </p><p>“I’d never exaggerated!”</p><p>“You do… frequently, might I add.” Ebyssian deadpanned, tapping his hoof against the floor. </p><p>“Just because I happen to take creative liberties with my tales does not mean that I <em> exaggerate.”  </em></p><p>“You just defined exaggerating.” </p><p>Wrathion’s brow ticked, forcefully gulping down the rest of his brew and then making a face as he put it on the table. </p><p>“You like him then?” He asked quietly, tapping his fingers against the side of the mug as his gaze flicked to Anduin a few times. He was nervous. Nervous about what family thought about someone he loved- someone he’s <em> known </em>longer than said family. Ebyssian would never understand Wrathion. </p><p>“I do.” Ebyssian nodded. It was true- he’d only known him a few minutes- physically at least- but he’d begun to break his stone-hard walls just by being an honest, good man. He could feel it already. Mortals. Ridiculous creatures. Absolutely unfair. He raised a brow as a sharp-toothed smirk spread across Wrathion’s face. </p><p>“Good. We won’t have any problems, then.” </p><p>“Problems?” </p><p>“It would be awkward if you didn’t like my fiance,” he scowled as a particular group of drunken younglings burst out laughing at another table, his jaw stiffening. “I wanted this to be at least partially private. I’m going to wring that blue dragon’s <em> neck </em> the next time I see-” </p><p>“King Wrynn! So lovely to see you again!” A familiar, migraine-inducing voice was heard through the commotion. Ebyssian watched as Wrathion’s talons came out from under the human guise, clawing marks into the table as smoke puffed heavily from his lip, the younger dragon completely and utterly irritated. </p><p>“Calm yourself. It’ll do you no good to start scratching at the Life-Binder like an annoyed cat.” Ebyssian murmured, watching as Wrathion’s gaze never left the kings, directly behind the tauren’s shoulder. His eyes seemed to sink into a deeper red, a scowl crawling across his face. </p><p>“Maybe I feel like being hissy.” Wrathion shot back, standing abruptly from the table. Ebyssian was tempted to stop him, but once again felt the objection to control- and let him go. </p><p>
  <em> If he’s going to make mistakes, I’ll let him learn from them on his own. He’ll come to you. Don’t pry.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>“It has been far too long, old friend.” Anduin beamed as Tong held out a small ceramic cup for him to take, smelling the sweet plum wine. He took a small sip and grimaced at the heavy alcoholic taste underneath the sweet plum juice. </p><p>“Indeed it has. I hope you are old enough to drink, I’d better not have your soldiers at my door tomorrow!” Tong chuckled, taking in how much he’d grown. “I’d say you’ve shot up quite a few inches, yes.” He mumbled under his breath. </p><p>“Of course I’m old enough- <em> and </em>try almost a foot! I told you I’d be tall.” Anduin chuckled, taking another conserved sip from the cup as he folded an arm around himself. </p><p>“Well, then maybe your beloved decided to outdo you on that front, then.” The king flicked his gaze over to his fiance, a soft look coming to his face as he and his newly acquired brother continued to talk. </p><p>“I don’t mind. It suits his ego,” He snorted, turning his attention back to Tong. “has everything been quiet here since… since then?”</p><p>“It has. I still have the occasional throngs of travelers and adventurers, business is never dry. You don’t need to worry yourself over little old me.” He reached out and grasped his arm comfortingly. </p><p>“I worry over everyone, Tong, I hardly think you’ll make a dent.” A grim look passed over the panda’s face. They were quiet for a few brief moments, and then Tong gestured to him with his cup. </p><p>“You know, Wrathion was incredibly nervous when he came to me.” That grabbed Anduin’s attention easily. Wrathion was never <em> visibly </em>nervous. He was very good at hiding anger and anxiousness- even joy. Well, not from Anduin at least. He knew the dragon too well for that old trick to stop him from noticing anything different or unusual about him.</p><p>“What for?” He inquired curiously.</p><p>“He was nervous to see me again for one- but… I am very glad he has matured so. He truly cares for you, I believe this with my heart.”</p><p>“Of course he does…” Anduin spared his fiance another look and felt a small blush come to his face when Wrathion looked back. “I love him too.” He spared him a little wave, and felt his heart leap when he received a sweet smile in return. </p><p>“You, on the other hand, seem very nervous today.” Tong pointed out, holding out the bottle of the wine to refill, and Anduin hadn’t even realized he’d emptied his cup. He gave the old panda a sheepish look. </p><p>“Is it that obvious?” </p><p>“You have no <em>reason </em>to be. Do not let the people bother you. It is not about them today- it is about you and him. Your happiness, together.” Anduin sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself. <em>It’ll do me no good if I embarrass myself over nothing.</em><br/>“You always know how to say things without saying them, Tong. I missed that.” He rested his hip against the table and continued to nurse his second cup, feeling mental exhaustion pull at his eyes. </p><p>“King Wrynn! So lovely to see you again!” A shrill voice piped up from behind him and Anduin jumped, the wine sloshing in his cup and nearly spilling over his robes. He tugged the shawl close to him as Tong took the drink to prevent him from dropping it, feeling a few splashes land down by his bare feet. Thankfully, his clothes were untouched. </p><p>“Ah, hello, Life-Binder.” He greeted carefully, seeing Wrathion’s irked gaze land on him from across the room. He peered up at her, seeing a gentle grin cross her face as she took his hands. </p><p>“This is such a momentous occasion, I apologize for my girlish eagerness. This is just the first time a dragon and a human have had such a successful relationship!” She squeezed his hands and Anduin let his shoulders slump. Alexstrasza was always ecstatic, even about the smallest things- <em> or </em>at least that was what he heard from Kalec… and Wrathion. </p><p>“Has Wrathion told you about future multiple consorts-?” </p><p>An arm had suddenly wrapped around his shoulders- he hadn’t even heard Wrathion approach, nor see him. He felt his talons dig into his shoulder, not hard enough to puncture, but enough for Anduin to know he was upset. </p><p>“I suppose, with all of your <em> eagerness-” </em> he ground out, interrupting her monologue before she could stop with a snarl on his lips. Anduin frantically put a hand on his chest to prevent him from disrespectfully blowing a column of smoke into her face. The touch seemed to bring Wrathion down slightly as he finished his sentence tersely. “We’ll have to get this over with if I’m permitted to spend time with my mate without your <em> hounding.” </em> He tugged Anduin aside and made an off-handed gesture to Ebyssian, who after a moment, stood up to follow them outside. </p><p>Wrathion took him up to the Folly, seeing the same fence that they sat upon on the very night they first kissed- Anduin realized that the romance had never left. The view, still captivating as it took in the sights of the valley, made his heart swell with memory. Coupled with the beautiful sunset leaving a purple hue streaked with orange in the sky, Anduin felt as if he couldn’t look away. </p><p>He reached up to grip his mother’s locket again, feeling the shawl slip down slightly and the breeze drift across his scars. But then, he hardly cared. Wrathion was beside him- his warmth seeping into his back, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. </p><p>“Come now, you can look at it more after.” He mumbled softly beside his ear, bringing Anduin back to the present after he wandered into the view. </p><p>After. After this- after whatever this ritual was. Whatever Alexstrasza said, about multiple consorts- honestly Anduin would rather cross that bridge later. What mattered was now. He was <em> there </em>with Wrathion- and they were together. That was all that mattered. </p><p>Wrathion took his hands and stared down at him, an uncontrollable smile crossing his face that spread to Anduin’s own. It was like he could shut out the rest of the world to just focus on him, lost in his deep red eyes. He felt unnaturally giggly, and forced the noise down.</p><p>“The elements,” Ebyssian’s voice brought him back, turning his head to look up at him with a sheepish flush on his face, “are all in agreement. They would place their blessing on the newly mated- especially of those in our uncorrupted flight.”</p><p>Anduin knew that they had to bite each other, on the shoulder, and he was a little nervous. His teeth weren’t as sharp as a dragon’s. He didn’t want to hurt Wrathion by biting down too hard, but he also knew that trying to heal it would probably be considered insulting- or a break of the bond. He could try to ease the pain, but he didn’t quite know how he could bite hard enough to leave a long-lasting mark. </p><p>“To complete the ritual, you must bond with your mate. In blood and in heart.” Ebyssian finished, clasping his hands together and looking out over them to give a semblance of privacy. Anduin was glad for it. </p><p>His hands were trembling slightly as he leaned forward, feeling Wrathion’s hot breath against his shoulder. His teeth clamped down and he was at least able to taste a bit of hot, coppery blood on his tongue after his canines pierced. But when Wrathion bit down he felt them sink in quite easily with his sharp teeth. Anduin scrambled to hold onto him as a sudden weak feeling in his legs left him shaking. He locked his jaw to prevent it from biting further into his shoulder as Wrathion dipped him backward partly. </p><p>He was dizzy and his shoulder hurt in a good way. Wrathion held tight to his arms as he panted, leaning his chest back. He felt wetness around his lips and wanted to wipe it away, but he was caught into a deep kiss before he could even try. The taste of blood was prominent, but for the exception, it felt right. It was what was supposed to happen- what would make their bond official. </p><p>Anduin pulled back from the kiss to breathe, finding his arms wound tightly around Wrathion’s shoulders as he let his heart calm down. It was beating rapidly, a sense of euphoria coming across him as he managed a sweet smile up at his mate. </p><p>A sudden wave of cheering swept over the Folly and Anduin yelped, jumping. Wrathion’s arms tightened around him and he could hear the displeased grumbling with his face practically buried into his unmarked shoulder. </p><p>“Sorry,” Anduin laughed, “I didn’t even notice they were there.” He went to step back but Wrathions’ arms were tight around his back. He realized, sullenly, that his legs were still trembling. Anduin adjusted the shift of his weight and rested his hand over Wrathion’s heart, separating partly as they turned to look out amongst the crowd of dragons. </p><p>He could see the Life-Binder with a tight, pleasant smile on her face. He could tell- she <em> was </em>happy, but something was bothering her. Anduin let her previous words sink back into his thoughts and rested his head against Wrathion’s shoulder. </p><p><em> Multiple consorts, huh? </em>He hoped that the bothered look on his face didn’t show. Wrathion hadn’t told him he’d met anyone else, so he assumed that he’d be fine. But as a future topic, he hoped that he would be honest with him. Wrathion loved him, he knew that. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have done or offered this. He wouldn’t have wasted his time on Anduin if he didn’t love him. </p><p>“Are you alright, my love?” He snapped back to reality as Wrathion began to help him walk forward, maneuvering around the groups of either drunk or overzealous dragons that occasionally patted Wrathion on the shoulder and smiled softly at Anduin. </p><p>“I’m fine, just frazzled,” He sighed, Wrathion’s hand slipping off of his shoulder to intertwine with his instead. “When you said we had to bite each other I didn’t think it would be <em> that </em> intense.” He raised his brows as the smell of food wafted from the Tavern. </p><p>“It’s a simple enough ritual. Hence the reason I wanted it to be <em> private.” </em>The dragon seethed again as more people seeped back into the building, his hand tightening around Anduin’s as they sat. </p><p>“I know,” he soothed, “but it’s easier to just not pay attention to them. Besides,” he chortled, “didn’t you want to ‘show me off’?” he quoted, his aching shoulders trembling with mirth as Wrathion groaned. </p><p>“I wanted you to be <em> comfortable, </em>that’s all.” Wrathion sighed, pouting at him. Anduin smiled softly and pecked his lips. Realizing quickly that they still had blood on them, he reached forward to wipe it off of his mouth with his sleeve, and did the same with his own. </p><p>“I’m always comfortable with you.” Wrathion beamed and pulled the king into his lap, hugging him with his arms squeezing tight around his waist. Anduin chuckled and carded his hands through his hair, pulling the shawl tight over his elbow. He hummed quietly as Wrathion kissed the red swollen area surrounding the bite on his shoulder, pecking his forehead as the dragon rumbled pleasantly against his chest. </p><p>“Are you two hungry or…?” Tong’s voice interrupted them and Anduin nearly fell backward off of his lap if it weren’t for the arms holding him in place. He tucked a few stray strands of hair back and straightened his shoulders. </p><p>“Thank you, Tong,” The panda left a few bowls in front of them, and with an embarrassed face, he realized that Ebyssian had just been sitting there awkwardly the whole time. He pressed his lips into a thin line and went to slide off of his lap, but Wrathion refused to let him go. “What? Do you want me to feed you?” He teased, shifting slightly. The dragon laughed at him and flashed a sharp grin.<br/><em>“Maaaybe.” </em></p><p>Anduin scoffed and took the chopsticks, poking him in the mouth with the flat ends. Wrathion snorted and opened his mouth when he actually had a cube of beef plucked between the utensils. </p><p>“Tong’s still got it.” He said, surprised.</p><p>“Shh! Don’t let him hear you!” Anduin laughed, flicking his chest. </p><p>“What? I’m not insulting him.” </p><hr/><p>The rest of the night seemed to go about uninterrupted. The newly mated couple had spent the majority of the time in the Tavern together, with the occasional split to speak to someone else or when one was pulled aside and congratulated. Anduin became just slightly tipsy despite the four small cups of plum wine he’d managed to gulp down. </p><p>The offhanded comments from Alexstrasza made them only slightly uncomfortable, but Ebyssian was there and was happy enough to drive her away when she got too close. Anduin tried his best to ignore her and worry more about his irritated mate rather than antagonize a fight between the two. </p><p>Alexstrasza was <em> aware </em>that Wrathion didn’t want her there- she was aware that he didn’t want that many people to show up, but Anduin felt as if she didn’t care about how he felt, and invaded an event that was supposed to be small and intimate rather than some huge ordeal. They ended up apologizing to Tong about the rush and noise multiple times- which the panda brushed off each time, saying it was just a boost in business and that he wasn’t suffering completely for it. </p><p>After a few hours, Anduin managed to slip outside into the dark, filling his lungs with the sweet fresh air of the mountains and soothing the pounding headache that assaulted his eyes with the croon of the Light at his call.  </p><p>He shivered in the breeze and tugged the shawl tight around his shoulders, hissing at it grazed the fresh, sore bite mark. When he turned his head to the sky he found the light of the moons bearing down on him through a clear sky, stars peppered across the wide expanse of black. </p><p>“Are you cold?” A deep voice suddenly spoke, startling the poor king. He turned to face the voice and calmed himself once he noticed that it was just Ebyssian. He smiled gently and shook his head. </p><p>“Only a little bit, but I’m not planning to stay out here forever.” Anduin shrugged, examining the rigid posture of the tauren. He wondered what was bothering him. He remembered what Wrathion had told him the second time he’d heard of Ebyssian. His mate was <em> so excited </em> to have family, to have kin. He was overjoyed to learn that he <em> wasn’t </em>the only uncorrupted black dragon in existence. Wrathion had expressed the desire for Anduin to meet him long before he made the mating proposal, and he was willing to do so. </p><p>“Ebyssian?” The tauren gave him a questioning look, and Anduin gulped. “Are you alright?” His wide shoulders seemed to slump as he chuckled. Anduin tilted his head, puzzled. With the way Ebyssian had acted all night- Anduin wasn’t even sure if the elder had even <em> liked </em>him. He wasn’t aloof, but close enough to it. He was a quiet man, someone of few words but larger actions. </p><p>He appreciated that… but it didn’t stop it from being so desperately confusing. </p><p>“I am fine. I came here to check on <em> you, </em>young king.” </p><p>“Oh, you can just call me-” Ebyssian put up a hand, and Anduin bit his lips shut immediately. Had he crossed some sort of line? </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, peering down at the human with a blank face. Anduin found that if he looked hard enough past his deep brown eyes, he could see a semblance of concern. He could feel it somewhat through the Light. </p><p>“It’s just been a very exhausting day, but I’m very happy… no, I’m overjoyed!” He laughed quietly, hiding it behind his hand. “I was worried that Wrathion would lash out but… I’m so proud of him. The control he has over himself now is… absolutely remarkable,” He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he turned to the dragon.</p><p>“It seems as if you’ve had practice reining him in,” Ebyssian cleared his throat, leaning back against the wall beside Anduin. “How do you do it?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“How do you make it look so easy?” </p><p><em> Is… he asking for advice about Wrathion… from me? </em>Anduin took a deep breath and considered the question. He… didn’t exactly try anymore, it was just a natural reaction to his stress or anger… sometimes with the help of the Light. </p><p>“Wrathion’s observably simple when it comes to things like that,” he said, “sometimes it’s just as easy as standing by him, or just touching his shoulder. Little things. If he knows you’re there, he’ll calm down.” </p><p>“He doesn’t seem like a ‘little thing’ type of person.” Ebyssian muttered, flicking an ear. Anduin chuckled again and returned his gaze to the sky. He was growing more and more comfortable in the elder dragon’s company, shifting just a bit closer to bask in the heat that he exuded once his fingers started going numb. </p><p>He understood what Ebyssian meant, Wrathion’s outward appearance in physicality and personality exploded with nothing but grace and jubilation. He looked and acted as if he expected grandeur and perfection with little room for anything else. But in reality, it was almost the opposite. </p><p>Wrathion hadn’t grown too sentimental, no, but he did care. He cared about the lives of his agents and those close to him like Ebyssian. He cared not about the job if one of the lives of his agents were endangered, or if the stakes were too high- he’d risk an opposing plan for the greater good. He’d changed- more than just the selfish young man he’d met six years ago. He thought and cared and acted more for others than just preliminary gain. It was amazing to see such a change in character, and yet, none at all. </p><p>He was still the same silly, charming dragon he’d met what felt like a lifetime ago. </p><p>“Ebyssian?” he started again, wringing his hands together as he lifted himself off of the wall. He made a curious noise, but said nothing. “Do… Do you think I could place a blessing upon you? To protect you from the whispers?” He asked tentatively, wanting to prevent any risk of stepping on his toes. He knew that black dragons relied heavily on the elements just like shamans did, but it was simply a protective ward to block ones’ mind from the twisting whispers of the void. </p><p>Ebyssian seemed to contemplate, pushing himself off of the wall as well. There was a terse silence where the tauren seemed to study his movement, the rigid line of his body as Anduin froze, uncertain of the response. Trembling fingers held the faint glow of the Light, and he bowed his head slightly, just far enough for Anduin to reach comfortably. </p><p>With a grateful smile, he leaned forward and whispered the blessing, smoothing his fingers over his temples, the ward set securely over any other protections he already had in place to defend himself. He didn’t pry into his consciousness, nearly left his gift and eased himself out of his mind. </p><p>“How do you feel?” he asked meekly, folding his arms as his nails dug into the fabric. If it was uncomfortable or unnatural for him, he’d remove them right away-</p><p>“This is the clearest my mind has been for a long, long time,” he rubbed his hand across his forehead, dipping his head again. He held out his two-fingered hand and waited for Anduin to place his hand inside the small valley palm side up. Ebyssian traced an unfamiliar rune across his skin, and watched in wonder as it glowed and dissipated. “I say thanks in return with a protection rune, for you.” The way he said it made it sound as if he’d already put one on Wrathion. Anduin smiled softly, <em> I bet he doesn’t even know you did it, does he?  </em></p><p>He turned Ebyssian’s hand over and held it gently between his. </p><p>“I hope to see you at the wedding in Stormwind, at least.”</p><p>“Will I be allowed in with this form?” </p><p>“You’ll be fine. Just leave it to me. I’ll have someone fetch you personally, so you won’t have to deal with the brunt of the guard. Besides- I invited <em> Baine. </em>You won’t be the only tauren there, I promise.” </p><p>“It would be nice to see him again, I suppose.” Ebyssian agreed, a hint of joy bouncing in his voice. </p><p>“There you two are!” Wrathion’s voice interrupted them, and Anduin looked over, letting go of Ebyssian’s hand as the dragon enveloped him in a hug. “I felt the need to get out as well, it started smelling like… <em> flowers </em>in there, or something. Too much. Hurts my head.” Anduin reached up and tapped his forehead, hoping that it would soothe the headache. Wrathion smiled and kissed his head. </p><p>“Hello to you as well, brother.” Ebyssian straightened his shoulders. </p><p>“So, what were you two talking about?” </p><p>“Nothing important, love, just idle chatter. He agreed to attend the wedding in Stormwind, though.” A sigh came out of the younger dragon. </p><p>“Do we really need <em> two </em> rituals?” He whined, pushing his cheek into his slightly frayed golden hair.</p><p>“You know the courts won’t view it as an official marriage otherwise… and you get to see <em> my </em>friends.” </p><p>“These people aren’t my friends!” He argued, a bit of smoke puffing from his mouth as Anduin chuckled. “They’re probably all Kalecegos’.” </p><p>“Probably,” Anduin agreed, “but Genn wants to ‘measure’ you. Whatever that means.” </p><p>“I think he measured me enough when he practically interrogated me the night I asked for his blessing.” </p><p>“... you should have gone to Velen instead,” He simpered, sinking into Wrathion’s arms further, humming in agreement. “But I’m oh-so-flattered you decided to brave the big, scary worgen king for little old <em> me.”  </em></p><p>“The big, scary worgen king?” Ebyssian asked, an amused smirk on his face. The human chortled and nodded. </p><p>“My friend Genn, yes.” </p><p>“My brother is a brave man then indeed.” </p><p>“I’m glad you all agree on my gallant fortitude against rabid dogs.”<br/>“Hey!” Anduin chastised, “Genn isn’t <em>rabid.” </em></p><p>“He certainly frothed at the mouth threatening to kill me if I ever hurt you-”</p><p>“Genn did <em> what?!” </em>He practically shrieked. </p><p>“-But I managed to get out unscathed, so calm yourself.” Wrathion rubbed his arms and pulled him into another hug, looking up at Ebyssian from over Anduin’s head. “You’re frigid, my dear. Come, let’s go back inside. Hopefully, the smell has aired out by now.” </p><p>“Are you coming, Ebyssian?” Anduin asked, slightly hopeful. </p><p>The tauren paused for a moment, then smiled and shook his head, shooing them away. </p><p>“Go on, I’ll be in soon.” </p><p>“Ah, alright…” He gave Ebyssian a soft grin and patted his arm, walking quickly to catch up to his mate. </p><p>“Come on, Anduin! Maybe Tong will let us pull out the Jihui board again…” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... seven thousand words. Seven thousand words. And I've never written like, a 'wedding' before. </p><p>I hope its good? I don't know if it is. I've spent a while working on it and put in like, eight pages today, capping at 14. This is all the juice I got at the moment. </p><p>... I love writing Ebyssian as the quiet concerned older brother that doesn't quite step in when he wants to. It fits what I've seen of his character, he's not quite sure what to do with Wrathion but Wrathion's just really happy to have somewhat of a family. I think that's sweet. </p><p>And ughhhghg, Anduin and Ebyssian being buddies. That's my bread and butter right there. Anduin is softe boye with this big awkward, quiet tauren dragon. Ebyssian going to Anduin because he just DONT KNOW what to do with Wrathion ajsdhaksjda</p><p>I hope this wasn't wacky or anything &lt;3&lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading!! &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>(...drop a comment if you want me to write a... *WAGGLES BROWS* chapter two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>